


rain and yuuko

by progfox



Category: Un-Go
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progfox/pseuds/progfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain and yuuko

**Author's Note:**

> my attempt at an un-go chapterfic whoop  
> please stick around...? i am hoping it will be quite a fun adventure!

This is a dream, and he knows it. Still, she's a beautiful dream.

Shinjurou never thought himself a romantic, but there's something almost precious in these gentle, soft kisses. He is satisfied with just this, Yuuko's butterfly lips. There is no need to change this or ruin this in anyway, and besides he is not, for the most part, a sexual man. He almost feels that he would be content to just have this. Forever.

She lays her head in the crook of his neck and whispers his name. Not the pseudonym bestowed upon him so long ago, but his true name. He'd nearly forgotten it.

This will be hell to wake up from, he's sure.

Shinjurou closes his eyes and lets out a soft sigh. It's just, what can he do? Not even the wisest man could help him move on, nor could the smartest invent a way to prevent it happening. He rarely thinks these things in the waking world; in fact, he often wakes up believing that he's okay. And he is, for the most part. But here, in this place, it is only life and Yuuko and films. Butterflies. Despite how he's failed to do really do anything for anyone, he still has a fondness for cinema.

He'd never wanted to be a detective. Not really. It was doing something for someone, but by the time he'd fallen into the career that dream was dead. It was not his dream anyway. Never was. And even so...the role of the Defeated Detective is not what he would have wanted.

What _does_  he want? What does _she_  want, he wonders, gazing down at Yuuko. As if sensing the thought directed at her, her eyes flutter open. However, she says nothing. She and Shinjurou remain silent, although now it's a tense sort of silence.

"It seems you can't trust anything, nowadays," Yuuko says. It's so out of place and he has nothing to say, so Shinjurou simply nods.

"Can I trust you?" she asks.

Shinjurou stares blankly at her. "What?"

Yuuko props herself up. "Can I trust you when you say you love me?"

He's never told her he loves her.

"I could only hope," he replies.

She seems satisfied with this answer; she smiles, kisses his lips, and lays back down.

"You can't even trust your own eyes anymore, it seems," Shinjurou adds. "Everything is either an illusion or a misunderstanding."

Yuuko nods. "We just have to close our eyes and hope."

If only he could have that much hope, that much faith! If only, if only, but he can barely trust himself. How is he to move on if he feels his own head is against him? He knows, when he solves these mysteries, that he can believe in what he thinks he sees, but beyond that...beyond that there seems to be nothing. And it is hard to take comfort in his success as what he hadn't wanted to be.

But he should, he should trust himself to a certain extent, because did Inga not free him from Bettenou's powers? He can only see the truth. _See._

Rain and Yuuko. Yuuko and rain.

"Even this," he says, gesturing around him, "is a fabrication. But here I am, talking like you're really here! A dream I need to wake up from."

Yuuko sits up again, her confused eyes staring deep into his. The intensity almost makes him want to turn away. "What do you mean? Dream?" She blinks. "This isn't a dream. You should know this, we've been here for years. Don't you remember, dear?"

Shinjurou can only stare in disbelief. "What?"

"Here," Yuuko says, standing up. She holds out her hand. "Let me show you what you've been missing."

He takes her hand, bewildered. Just, what is this? Where is he? He almost feels that Yuuko is trying to do him a favor, telling him his subconscious desires are reality. If this is true, well, she's done nothing but make his turmoil worse. This brings him back to the baring of souls, that he never learned hers. What is her purpose, really?

_We just have to close our eyes and hope._  Maybe he needs to listen.

"Be sure to look around," she advises, pulling Shinjurou to his feet. "Admire your surroundings."

And then she's off, dragging Shinjurou behind her like an energetic dog on its leash. He can barely see a thing; she's running so fast, he can barely stop to look without tripping. It's far less dystopian here, as far as he can tell. There's a certain beauty to it, he thinks, watching the clouds and the trees and the everything. Things he hasn't properly looked upon in years without a tinge of mystery. Occasionally he sees butterflies, shades of purple and lavender he's not sure he's ever seen on a butterfly.

Yuuko slows to a walk, breathing heavily. "I-is any of this familiar?" she asks breathlessly. "Do you remember?"

"No," Shinjurou says, voice tinged with regret. "I...I honestly can't believe this is real."

"Hm." Yuuko frowns. "Can't imagine what's going on in your head, then. However." Her smile returns. "This is real. All of it."

Shinjurou arches an eyebrow but does not argue. He's got no way of knowing what's true, and anyway why not just enjoy this? Let himself be free, for once. Happy. Still, even in spite of his skepticism, there's something that confounds him.

"How did we survive?"

"What do you mean?" Yuuko asks, a bemused expression on her face. "Survive what?"

Shinjurou shakes his head. "Nevermind." Clearly the van crash never happened here, or was erased from her memory. More likely the former, he believes.

"Everything okay?" Yuuko stops walking. "You look...worried."

"I'm fine," he assurs her. "It's just a bit overwhelming. Nothing like the place I came from."

"You never left."

"Mentally, I mean." She's holding onto this alternate reality so tightly, stubbornly. It's almost frustrating. "Maybe it wasn't real-" he shivers at the thought that it was all in his head "-but I was there."

"What was it like, then?" She sits down again, and Shinjurou follows. He notes that they haven't let go of each other; on the contrary, their fingers are now intertwined. "What was it like there?"

Shinjurou shakes his head. "It was terrible." It's strange to talk about his life this way, as if it suddenly ceased to exist. "As far as I know, everything is the same as it is here up until we...died."

"We?" Yuuko's eyes widen slightly. "As in you and me?"

"All of us. Sort of." Shinjurou scratches the back of his neck. "Serada and I survived, but I should have died."

"Don't talk like that," Yuuko scolds gently. She cups his cheek with her free hand. She opens her mouth to continue, but Shinjurou cuts her off.

"I don't mean it like that. I mean...I really should have. There was no way I should have survived an injury like that. I was impaled through the neck, somehow." He gestures towards his neck, grasps it sort of, as if to illustrate his point. "Admittedly I don't remember that moment as well as I should."

He leaves out his next thought - that if he hadn't lived, the others would have. But he wasn't to blame, really, and he knows it.

"You don't need to say anymore," Yuuko says, as if trying to soothe him. "It's alright."

"You wanted to know. I'm alright sharing this."

"Don't lie." Her brow creases with worry. "I can tell this is bothering you."

Shinjurou shakes his head. "Really, it's not."

Yuuko also shakes her head. "Either way...you can tell me later. Just, is there anything I need to know for now?"

"Ah." He thinks for a moment. "Please, call me Shinjurou. I'm not quite accustomed to my birth name anymore."

"Shinjurou," she repeats, in an almost loving tone of voice.

"Yuuki Shinjurou."

Yuuki smiles again, and this time Shinjurou attempts to return it. He can't remember the last time he smiled.

And it's only now, in this moment of comfortable silence, that he realizes he's been shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance for any OOC!! admittedly i think i still need to work a bit on my shinjurou characterization and we never really got to know much about yuuko ehe


End file.
